


Blue pawed

by ficsfrombeyond



Series: Good Boy, Blue [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A side of Breeding Kink, Bestiality, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Knotting, M/M, Teratophilia, Top Lance (Voltron), Voyeurism, lance is rlly interested in Blue’s cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsfrombeyond/pseuds/ficsfrombeyond
Summary: “You know, Blue’s really attached to you.” Lance commented over dinner, sending Keith a questioning look. Keith blinked, not prepared for such a comment. He glanced down at Blue who lay on Keith’s feet, body wrapped around Keith’s chair.Prompt: Blue and Keith get caught.Red handed or blue pawed???Edit: Keith/Lance tag removed





	Blue pawed

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop titling these fics with dog jokes...  
> This one kinda cements that there isn’t a solid timeline or reality to these fics. They’re kinda just scenarios I liked and wanted to play out, even if they conflict with the other works...oops.
> 
> But anyways! Anonymous requested Blue and Keith getting caught  
> Aaaand this kinda turned into self indulgent Klance cum-play

“You know, Blue’s really attached to you.” Lance commented over dinner, sending Keith a questioning look. Keith blinked, not prepared for such a comment. He glanced down at Blue who lay on Keith’s feet, body wrapped around Keith’s chair.

“I mean...yeah.” Keith replied, shrugging.

“Like he’s always at your side.” Lance continued. “I don’t think I’ve seen one of you without the other since you got back.” Keith suddenly felt the need to defend his attachment to Blue. He glanced around the table, most of the team seemed absorbed in their own conversations, not paying attention to Lance’s words.

“He’s my wolf, Lance. Where I go, he goes.” Keith replied, hoping that keeping a calm voice would keep Lance from getting suspicious.

Logically he knew it was a mental leap to automatically assume Blue and Keith were fucking. But he didn’t know how Lance’s mind worked and he was a bit...paranoid about the team discovering the nature of his relationship with Blue.

“I’m just saying.” Lance shrugged. With that the topic was dropped and Keith felt like he could breathe again.

 

Keith’s mind didn’t go back to the conversation until hours later.

He was bent over on his bed, ass in the air, knees digging into the mattress and hands grasping at the sheets as he gasped, his head turned so he could watch Blue behind him.

He was so lost in the feeling he hadn’t noticed the footsteps coming towards his door, nor had he noticed the turning door handle and the door opening, at least not until Lance spoke.

In hindsight he really should be better about locking doors.

“Keith I-“ Lance, Keith and Blue all froze.

Keith stared at Lance in mounting horror.

It was over, no one on the team would ever look at him the same, his mother would probably be horrified.

Keith’s brain whirred to find something, anything he could say.

“I-I can explain.” Was the worst possible result. But that’s what tumbled out of his mouth.

To his surprise Lance didn’t immediately go running down the halls. Instead, he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, lock clicking into place.

“I don’t think there’s a whole lot to explain, Keith.” He replied. Keith couldn’t read his voice, in fact he couldn’t read Lance’s face or body language either. The other boy had gone completely blank.

“Don’t...don’t tell anyone.” Keith tried weakly, knowing it wouldn’t work.

“Oh, I won’t tell anyone. Don’t worry.” Lance assured him, coming to stand by the bed, looking down at Keith.

Blue hadn’t moved, his eyes tracked Lance and his large paws kept Keith in place, still impaled on his cock.

“You won’t?” Keith asked, relief blooming in his chest before quickly dying out. “What do you want?” He asked, realizing Lance’s silence on this probably wouldn’t come without a price.

It wasn’t that Lance was a skeevy guy prone to blackmail or anything. It was more that the nature of this secret wasn’t a priceless one, no matter who was keeping it.

“I wanna watch.” Lance replied, hands in his pockets.

Keith suddenly understood the expression and tone he couldn’t read before.

Hunger.

Arousal.

“Why?” Keith found himself asking, quite stupidly. To be fair it was hard to say smart things when he was stretched full of cock and presented with this type of situation.

Lance pulled his handheld from his pocket, waving it much too casually.

“I have an invested interest in watching a guy like you get his brains fucked out.” Lance replied. “On video.” He added. “So I can watch it whenever I want.”

“A guy like me?” Keith asked, probably a bad sign that the part he latched onto was that.

Lance reached down, ignoring Blue’s low growl as he grabbed Keith’s face.

“Gorgeous, brooding, dark haired men who I’ve wanted to see knocked down a peg or two in bed since puberty hit.” He replied. His words causing a shiver down Keith’s back.

“Oh. Okay.”

“Okay, you understand or okay, you agree?” Lance asked, pulling Keith’s face up away from the mattress and closer to his own.

“B-both.” Keith stuttered out, reaching a hand back to gently grab Blue’s front leg, telling him everything was fine.

“Good.” Lance let go of Keith’s face moving to lean against the bedside table. He angled his handheld towards Blue and Keith until he found a good angle. “You can tell him to keep going.”

Keith nodded.

“Blue, come on, boy.” He urged, letting his hand fall back to the mattress as Blue resumed his harsh thrusts, driving Keith into the mattress as the boy below him whimpered and moaned. Keith grasped at the sheets, attention split between himself getting fucked open on Blue’s cock with his paws dug into the sensitive flesh at Keith’s hips, and Lance’s free hand, wandering down to rub himself through his jeans.

Keith cried out as Blue shifted, putting pressure on his prostate.

“There, Blue right there.” He pleaded, mouth hanging open and vision going hazy as Blue pounded into the same spot.

Keith trembled as he came, knuckles going white from gripping the sheets.

He could see Lance shift to watch as Blue never slowed down, fucking Keith though his shudders and whimpers of sensitivity.

Keith moaned, turning his face into the mattress as Blue’s knot stretched him out, fucking into him to fill him even farther.

When Keith peeked up he saw Lance had taken himself out of his jeans, hand stroking up and down his cock as he watched.

Lance was big. Not as big as Blue, but definitely on the bigger side for humans.

Blue’s thrusts stuttered as he came. Keith cried out at the sensation he could swear he’d become addicted to Blue’s cum pumping him full.

“Sit up.” Lance spoke, surprising Keith. Keith struggled to push his torso up with his arms, settling on his hands and knees while Blue ground into him, hot cum spilling into him by thick ropes. “Fuck, he fills you up good.”

Keith glanced down at his stomach, distending father bit by bit as Blue’s cum filled him.

Keith nodded weakly, whimpering in agreement.

“You love it, don’t you. Watching and feeling yourself get fucked to the brim.”

Keith nodded again, biting his lip as he looked past the camera at Lance.

“You must love getting bred like a good bitch.” Lance’s voice was low and deep. Keith shivered at the sound before nodding again. “Say it.” Lance ordered.

“I love it.” Keith’s voice sounded fucked out, scratchy and breathy. Slutty. “I love getting filled and bred.”

“Like a good bitch.” Lance tacked on, raising an eyebrow at Keith.

Keith nodded.

“Like a good bitch.” Keith repeated.

Lance was apparently satisfied as he clicked the device off and shoved it back in his pocket. He didn’t move from his spot, simply crossing his arms and continuing to watch.

Keith collapsed forward, arms unable to hold him up any longer.

Blue draped himself over Keith’s back, licking at his neck and jaw.

“Good boy, Blue.” Keith told him, pressing soft kisses to wherever he could reach.

“Cute.” Lance commented. It didn’t sound sarcastic or mocking like Keith had expected. It sounded much more genuine.

“He’s good to me.” Keith told him as Blue nuzzled against Keith’s neck.

“How long until his knot goes down?” Lance asked.

“Not long. Why? You want a turn?” Keith asked, teasing and almost sardonic.

“If you wouldn’t mind.” Lance surprised him again. Keith shifted to look up at Lance, who was watching him intensely.

“I wouldn’t. But I don’t think it’s me you have to ask.” He admitted. Lance’s eyes flicked to Blue and back to Keith. After a moment he nodded in understanding.

Keith scratched at Blue’s head until his knot went down, slipping out of Keith followed by a stream of cum. Keith shivered as Blue’s cum rolled down his thighs.

Lance let out an appreciative whistle as Blue rolled off Keith and Keith collapsed to lay on the bed.

“If you want a turn you’ll have to do the work.” Keith told him, thighs twitching from keeping his hips up for so long.

“I don’t mind.”

Lance moved then, coming to kneel on the bed. He lifted his hands as Blue’s head popped up and a low growl came from his throat.

“Not gunna hurt him, I just want in on the fun.” Lance told the wolf.

Blue looked from Lance to Keith, who nodded.

Blue leveled Lance with a threatening look before laying back down, keeping his eyes on the pair.

Lance rested his hands on Keith’s hips and gently turned him over, running a hand over Keith’s swollen stomach.

“You literally look bred.” He told him. Keith laughed quietly in response.

“Well hopefully I’m about to look more bred.” This caused Lance to smirk dangerously. He pulled a pillow from the head of the bed to place under Keith’s hips.

Keith shifted his legs apart, biting his lip as Lance pushed three fingers into him with no resistance.

“Shit, Keith, you’re so loose.” Lance groaned, his dick visibly twitching at the sight of Keith’s cum stained hole swallowing three fingers with ease. “I could just jack off into you.” He teased, curling the three fingers, pressing through Blue’s cum to rub Keith’s prostate.

“Lance.” Keith moaned out, pressing the back of his hand against his mouth. Lance smiled at him, an almost dark smile, before he pulled his fingers out.

He took hold of his cock, pushing it into Keith with ease, Blue’s cum lubricating the way.

Lance watched as cum seeped out from around his cock, spilling over Keith’s ass and onto the pillow.

“You look so hot like this.” Lance told him before taking a thigh in his hand and pulling Keith’s calf up to rest on his shoulder. Keith whimpered, feeling Lance sink deeper at the change in angle. “Quite the cum slut, aren’t you, Keith?” He asked, thumb rubbing circles into Keith’s inner thigh.

Keith nodded. He didn’t have the energy to deny it. He loved being full of cum, he loved feeling it pump into him and he loved feeling it slide out of him.

Lance pulled back until he was just barely inside of Keith and then thrust back in. Keith’s back arched as he mewled, a weak and embarrassing noise.

Lance set a pace with his thrusting, quick and hard but deep.

Keith’s hands grasped at Lance’s hips, his fingertips brushing his hip bones when he thrust forward, not to stop Lance. To ground himself.

Keith made wordless and breathy noises of pleasure, unable to hold them back as Lance fucked him, sliding Blue’s cum deeper into him.

Keith’s chest heaved as heat built up through him for the second time that night.

“Lance, I’m close.” He whined, crying out when Lance took hold of Keith’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. It only took a handful of pumps before Keith was coming, back doing rigid and nails scraping at Lance’s hip bones. Lance kept with his thrusting, watching Keith twitch and squirm beneath him, oversensitive and whiny.

“You’re so good at being used.” Lance told him, running a hand over Keith’s stomach, through Keith’s cum and over the bump from Blue’s. “You look so beautiful like this.”

Keith whimpered at the praise, shifting his hips back against Lance’s.

“You want it harder, baby?” Lance asked, grinning as Keith nodded.

Lance gripped Keith’s hips with both hands before slamming into him, the sound of skin hitting skin and the squish of cum escaping Keith filled the room.

Lance glanced over at Blue, oddly pleased to find the wolf still watching.

Lance was quickly approaching his finish.

“Keith, I’m gunna cum, want it in you?” He asked, fingers gripping tighter when Keith nodded again, whimpering.

Lance’s hips faltered as he came, cum spilling inside Keith and mixing with Blue’s.

Keith cried out, squirming as he was filled with more warmth.

Lance stilled as he caught his breath, staring down at Keith who was flushed and sweaty, completely and utterly fucked out and out of order. He lifted Keith’s leg off his shoulder and back onto the bed where his legs seemed to slide farther apart.

“You make a very good cum dump.” Lance teased, laughing as Keith weakly swatted a hand at him.

Keith felt his hole involuntarily clench as Lance slipped out, throbbing at the feeling of being empty. Thick cum poured out of him in a wave, dripping onto the bed.

“Now that’s a sight.” Lance murmured in approval, running two fingers along Keith’s ass, scooping up the mixture of Blue and Lance’s cum.

“Here.” Lance leaned forward, pressing the fingers into Keith’s mouth. Keith took in Lance’s fingers, sucking them and running his tongue between them, tasting Blue and Lance. He moaned softly at the bitter, salty liquid. It was hot and thick in his throat.

Lance smiled before standing and tucking himself back into his pants.

“So?” Keith asked, not quite sure what he was asking, nor what answer he was looking for.

“I hope neither of you mind if I pop in again some time.” Lance told him. “I really wanna see what that mouth can do while he fills you up.”

And with that Lance was out the door, closing it behind him.

Keith turned his head to look at Blue.

“That happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Reminder that you can leave kudos as a guest and/or comment on anonymous. (Kudos and comments makes the fics go round!)
> 
> If you have a specific prompt or sceneario you’d like to see feel free to let me know!
> 
> Also: God I wanna thank everyone who’s reading these, as I post this Touch Starved Blues is closing in on 3k hits and has over 100 kudos, and I’m really flattered because I didn’t think these would have that much of an audience! So thank you so so much you guys are fantastic!


End file.
